capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Yurika Kirishima
Yurika Kirishima (霧島 ゆりか Kirishima Yurika) is a fighting game character introduced in Project Justice, the second game in the Rival Schools series. She is the older sister of the game's main antagonist, Kurow Kirishima. Biography Personality Yurika is a calm and timid young lady who's not the type of person to yell or make a fuss out of anything. On top of that, she does not do things on her own accord. She is musically gifted, being able to master just about any musical instrument; in particular, her mastery of the violin is at par with that of a professional. She is also seen playing Kurow's flute during the School gang war between Gedo High and Seijyun High while trying to control Daigo. Appearance Yurika has long ash-brown hair which is styled into two huge ringlets, which frame her face and cascade over her shoulders. She also sports cinnamon-bun-style curls on the crown of her head. Her eye color is a very dark purple/black, with the colour bleeding into the whiteness of her sclera, which lends her a dull-eyed, unhappy look. Like Kyosuke, Yurika wears an altered version of the Seijyun High school uniform; she wears a cyan short sleeve jacket with white and black linings at the edge, a white long sleeve sailor fuku with red laced ribbon at the center of her collar, white long frill skirt with black linings and a large red bow at the back, white stockings and red crossed flats. Her fuku is white with black cross linings in each sides and a Seijyun emblem at the left side of the jacket. She also wears white gloves. Yurika carries a violin and a violin bow which she use as her main weapons when she utilizes her fencing abilities. Story ''Project Justice After the events of ''Rival Schools: United by Fate, Akira was transferred to Seijyun High, leaving her without any friends. That is, until she found one in Yurika, to whom she had told her about her concern for her older brother, who had been acting irrational as of late after the latter's return from his personal training journey. Yurika eventually agrees to help Akira out in figuring out the mystery of this problem, with the two of them soon being joined by Zaki from within their quest. Unknown to both Akira and Zaki however, Yurika is actually a conspirator from within her younger brother's evil plan to cause tension and distrust among the schools from within his personal ambition of having to conquer Japan and the rest of the world by force and that Yurika herself was given a past order by Kurow to distract Akira and the other students alongside with her fellow conspirator Momo. However, Yurika soon has a change of heart due to the friendship that she had formed with Akira and Zaki while also feeling and deciding at the same time that she doesn't want to cause any more trouble for Akira and the rest of the schools as well and because of this, Yurika switches sides and helps aid Akira and her friends (Zaki, Edge, and Gan) out in saving and freeing Daigo from his brainwashing. After Kurow's defeat and Hyo's death, Yurika had soon left Seijyun High out of personal guilt for taking part in her younger brother's evil plan, but she eventually returns a while later, where she is warmly welcome back by both Akira and Zaki. Gameplay Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy Yurika fights with her violin, her violin bow can deflect projectile attacks back to her opponents. The way she uses the violin bow is similar to how a fencer would wield a fencing rapier. 'Special Attacks' *'Alluring Waltz' (Japanese: 魅惑のワルツ Miwaku no Waltz) - Yurika does a sidestep, charges forward, and swings her violin bow. The strike may either hit low, or launch the opponent into the air, depending on the punch button pressed for this attack's button combination. Startup, however, is slow, and cannot be connected from a combo. *'Desperate Love Serenade' (Japanese: 悲恋のセレナーデ Hiren no Serenade) - Yurika produces a ring of musical symbols from her violin while jumping backward. This is good for stopping approaching opponents in their tracks. This is also usable in the air. *'Abyss Minuet' (Japanese: 深淵のメヌエット Shin'en no Minuet) - Yurika pokes the opponent with her violin bow, and it has two versions, depending on the punch button pressed for this attack's button combination: **'Version One' - The attack strikes twice, with the second hit striking low. **'Version Two' - The attack strikes three times. The last blow knocks the opponent away from her. *'Sunset Lullaby' (Japanese: 落日のララバイ Rakujitsu no Lullaby) - Yurika plays her violin while spinning, generating a vortex of musical symbols around her while she spins. It hits multiple times, and is a good anti-air attack. The major downside of this attack is its very short range. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' *'Underworldly Nocturne' (Japanese: 冥府のノクターン Meifu no Nocturne) - Yurika zips across the field, leaving a trail of musical notes and symbols on a musical staff, then faces the character afterwards. Even if blocked, Yurika will end up some distance away from the opponent, safe from being counterattacked. *'Amorous Requiem' (Japanese: 慈愛のレクイエム Jiai no Requiem) - Yurika does a six-hit Abyss Minuet, followed by an upward strike that sends the opponent high into the air, from which an Air Combo can be done immediately afterwards. *'Death's Invitational Rondo' (Japanese: 死呼ぶロンド Shiyobu no Rondo) - Powered version of the Sunset Lullaby. Yurika rises to the air as she spins, dealing multiple hits. The opponent is sent landing to the ground on their back without being able to recover. This can also be used in the air, in which this makes an excellent Air Combo finisher (especially if the Air Combo was initiated using the Amorous Requiem). Yurika, however, is completely vulnerable to counterattacks if this attack misses, or is blocked. 'Team-Up Technique' *'Encouraging Concerto' (Japanese: 激励のコンチェルト Gekirei no Concerto) - Yurika does a spinning landing in front of the opponent and plays a tune of her violin to which the active character moves their hands to the rhythm of the tune by using the conductor's gesture. This fills the Guts meter to maximum level. 'Party-Up Technique' *Yurika does the Divine Woman's Hammer. Cameo appearances Yurika appeared as a card in the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters games. She made a cameo appearance in Felicia's Capcom Fighting Evolution ending. Trivia *The following details on Yurika's life is as described: **Other than the fact that she has a younger brother, the existence and whereabouts of their parents remain unknown up to this day. **With regards to home life, Yurika lives alone in the Seijyun dorms. Her neighbor in the dormitory was Akira who previously lived there. **Aside from being talented in playing a wide variety of musical instruments, Yurika is also a talented ballerina. **She excels in English and music, but fares poorly in art. *Yurika is the second character who originally worked with a antagonistic sibling but changes sides later to stop them. The first one being Kyosuke Kagami. *Her official epithet is "Melodic Young Woman". *She is voiced by Keiko Han. *Yurika is somewhat similar to Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune from the anime, Sailor Moon. Both girls are mostly seen playing the violin. *Yurika's formal coat nearly resembles the formal coat used for musical conductors. Gallery Image:Project_Justice_Yurika.png|''Project Justice'' Image:Akira_Yurika_and_Zaki.png|With Akira and Zaki Image:CapEvoFeliciaEnding.png|Cameo in Capcom Fighting Evolution (on the right) Category:Characters Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fighting Game Characters